


Грозовой перевал

by 006_stkglm



Series: ВП [4]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Непогода застает джентльменов в дороге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грозовой перевал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Когда яростный порыв ветра ударил в бок экипажа с такой силой, что почти развернул его поперек дороги, стало совершенно очевидно, что до ХХХ они сегодня не доберутся.

Сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт наклонился к передней стенке кареты и постучал по ней тростью, привлекая внимание кучера. Когда его физиономия, до самых глаз замотанная клетчатым платком, появилась в окошечке, сэр Фредерик приказал:  
— Ищи ближайший постоялый двор, Роджерс. Нет смысла бороться с дьявольской погодой, раз уж морские черти решили покуролесить на суше.  
И вновь откинулся на мягкую спинку сиденья, стараясь не выказывать дискомфорта, которое причинило ему даже это незначительное движение. Впрочем, от внимательного взгляда мистера Торнтона не укрылись ни складка меж его бровей, ни плотно сжатые губы.

— Нога?   
Досадливо опущенный взгляд сэра Фредерика был более чем красноречив. Мистер Торнтон, достав из саквояжа под сиденьем плед, развернул его и тщательно укрыл колени капитана Уэнтворта. Тот слабо улыбнулся:  
— Дорога отняла больше времени, чем полагалась. Я не хотел причинять вам беспокойства, Джон.  
— Вы вовсе не причинили... — начал было отвечать мистер Торнтон, однако, осознав, что поступки его со всей очевидностью говорят как раз о противоположном, счел за лучшее мягко переменить тему: — Вы хорошо знаете здешние края? Есть ли надежда найти ночлег до того, как Господь разверзнет все хляби небесные?  
Сэр Фредерик потер лоб.  
— Боюсь, не смогу сказать ничего определенного, друг мой. Я был здесь проездом раз или два, но, насколько мне помнится, верхом.  
Мистер Торнтон мягко, ободряюще улыбнулся.

Вокруг на долгие мили протянулся безрадостный осенний пейзаж: пустые нивы лежали нагими и безжизненными в ожидании первого снега, что укрыл бы их белоснежным саваном. Рощицы давно лишившись своего летнего убранства и тоскливо клонились обнаженными ветвями к укрытой бурым ковром прелых листьев земле. Низкое небо до самого горизонта было затянуто беспросветной серой хмарью, и новый порыв ветра, от которого мелко задрожало стекло в дверце экипажа, принес с собой первые капли дождя. Поначалу редкие, вскоре они дробно барабанили по крыше, перекрывая свист кнута, скрип тяжело ворочающихся в размокшей колее колес и окрики Роджерса: дорога, закладывая широкие петли, ползла вверх, с неохотой забираясь на гребень пологого холма. 

Путь то и дело перегораживали вымытые добела корни деревьев и камни, на которых экипаж немилосердно подпрыгивал. Колеса увязали в грязи, скользили на поворотах, но выносливая пара из конюшен Киллинч-холл, шаг за шагом преодолевая все выпавшие на их долю в этот ненастный вечер препятствия, вновь доказала, что не зря приберегалась хозяином для самых длинных и тяжелых дорог. Ощутимо накренившуюся карету крепко тряхнуло. Звонко щелкнул хлыст, всхрапнул конь, и экипаж выровнялся, мягко качнувшись на рессорах, продвинулся вперед еще на несколько футов и остановился. Приоткрыв окошечко в передней части кареты, с трудом перекрикивая шум дождя и ветра, Роджерс довольно доложил:  
— Приехали, капитан Уэнтворт, сэр. Через пару минут будете под крышей, сэр.

Карета тяжело повернула. В сгустившихся сумерках за серой пеленой ни на миг не прекращающегося дождя джентльменам стали видны освещенные окна в немногочисленных постройках постоялого двора, приютившегося сразу за гребнем холма, под защитой раскидистых падубов. Где-то справа ослепительно сверкнуло и следом, через всю затянутую водной взвесью долину, прокатился оглушительный раскат грома.  
— Вовремя же мы добрались, — прокомментировал капитан Уэнтворт, и мистер Торнтон устало кивнул в ответ.

Просторное подворье постоялого двора, куда спустя несколько минут вкатилась карета, было совершенно пусто. Однако справа, под широким навесом у конюшен, виднелся чей-то распряженный фаэтон, под дождевые стоки хозяйственных построек слева были подставлены пустые пока еще бочки, а стоило экипажу остановиться у широкого крыльца, как двери основного дома распахнулись, и с высоко поднятым фонарем в руке встречать карету вышел хозяин.

Мистер Торнтон покинул экипаж первым, но тут же обернулся, чтобы помочь выйти показавшемуся следом капитану Уэнтворту. Сэр Фредерик с благодарностью принял подставленную руку, чтобы в следующий миг сжать ее до боли, когда пришлось перенести вес тела на нездоровую ногу. Хозяин обеспокоенно шагнул к ним, но мистер Торнтон жестом остановил его. Переждав пару мгновений острой боли в колене, сэр Фредерик выпрямился и с присущим ему достоинством взошел на крыльцо.

— Господа, — хозяин, дородный, крепкий мужчина в годах, почтительно поклонился, — добро пожаловать в… — очередной раскат грома поглотил его слова, и все трое поторопились найти убежище под крышей.

Внутри было просторно и — по причине ненастной погоды, а, может быть, и благодаря ей — не слишком многолюдно. Высокая сухощавая женщина в переднике и чепце протирала только что покинутый кем-то из постояльцев стол. Группа молодых джентльменов, расположившись в углу зала, бурно обсуждала охоту, которую им пришлось прервать из-за дождя. В сторонке немолодой священник неторопливо ужинал. У стойки двое путешественников — разъездных торговцев по виду — вели неторопливую беседу. 

— Что будет угодно господам?  
— Комнаты, — коротко ответил капитан Уэнтворт, стаскивая с озябших рук перчатки и оглядывая помещение с низким прокопченным потолком, широкой стойкой и большими, жарко полыхающими очагами в обоих концах просторного зала, — самые лучшие, на одну ночь. Ужин. Горячее вино в комнаты отдельно. Да, позаботиться о кучере и лошадях.  
— Сию минуту будет сделано. Наверху как раз две большие комнаты есть. Вещи?  
Капитан Уэнтворт сдержанно кивнул:  
— Покажете кучеру — куда отнести.  
— Будет исполнено, сэр. Вы, господа, пожалуйте вот сюда, поближе к огню, обогреться. Молли! Распорядись на кухне: господам ужин в лучшем виде и горячего вина! Пошли Боба протопить большие комнаты наверху! И Томми отправь на конюшню, пусть…

Пропустив тираду хозяина мимо ушей, сэр Фредерик, скинув отсыревший плащ, с наслаждением опустился на широкую лавку возле очага, вытянул к огню ноющую ногу и, закусив губу, принялся растирать колено. Мистер Торнтон, отдав подавальщице оба их плаща, сел подле него, спиной к остальному залу, и в вопросительном взгляде его светилась такая неподдельная тревога, что сэр Фредерик поспешил улыбнуться и успокоить друга:  
— Не тревожьтесь так, Джон. Вы же знаете, что тепло и возможность вытянуть ноги лучшее лекарство.   
— Возможно, вам лучше будет подняться в комнату и лечь, — с сомнением произнес мистер Торнтон.  
— Возможно, — сэр Фредерик поднял на него взгляд из-под растрепавшейся мокрой челки, — но не раньше, чем согреюсь и изнутри тоже.

Непогода снаружи совсем разыгралась. Ослепительные вспышки молний, сопровождаемые гулкими, тяжелыми раскатами грома и проливным дождем, настойчиво барабанившим в окна, казалось, вознамерились разбить в щепы и смыть нашедшие приют на самой верхушке холма постройки. Впрочем, намерения стихии весьма мало тревожили как хозяев двора, так и его постояльцев. Только немолодой священник прикладывался к кресту после особенно оглушающих раскатов, да и то, скорее, в силу привычки.

Служанка споро подала ужин, принесла кубки с подогретым вином, добавила свечей в подсвечники на столах, отчего зал таверны с его прокопченным потолком, тесаными из добротных досок полами, засыпанными свежим сеном, приобрел вид уютный и почти домашний. Блюда были простыми, но сытными, а горячее вино, щедро сдобренное местными травами, жаркой волной прокатилось по жилам, разгоняя дорожную усталость и приводя джентльменов в благостное расположение духа. Они как раз смаковали по второму бокалу, отодвинув от себя опустевшие тарелки, когда подошедший хозяин доложил, что вещи у них в комнатах, кони и кучер устроены наилучшим образом, и, если господа желают отдохнуть с дороги, то их сию минуту проводят.

Предоставленные в распоряжение джентльменов комнаты на втором этаже с выходящими во двор окнами имели обстановку простую, но добротную, и не лишенную некоторого вкуса. Но, несмотря на жарко растопленный камин, прогреться помещение не успело. В колене вновь зашевелилась уже затихшая было боль. Капитан взял с постели одеяло, запер дверь и, коротко стукнув в соседнюю, вошел в комнату мистера Торнтона.

Внутри было темно. Оставленная служанкой свеча так и стояла, тоненько чадя, возле не зажженной лампы, едва освещая пространство на пару футов вокруг себя.  
— Джон? — обеспокоенно позвал сэр Фредерик, но уже в следующее мгновенье его взгляд различил высокий силуэт мистера Торнтона на фоне окна. Он был неподвижен и, судя по всему, полностью погружен в свои мысли. Сэр Фредерик запер дверь, положил одеяло на кровать, и, убедившись, что свеча в ближайшее время не погаснет, подошел к окну. Мистер Торнтон стоял, обнимая себя за плечи побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на отражающийся в тусклом темном окне слабый огонек свечи, вот только видел он сейчас, как показалось капитану, совсем иное место.

— Что-то случилось, Джон?  
Мистер Торнтон медленно, словно во сне, качнул головой.  
— Здесь зябко.  
— Да, — сэр Фредерик, став почти вплотную к мистеру Торнтону, осторожно положил руки ему на плечи, и мягко закончил, — поэтому я льщу себя надеждой, что вы не откажетесь, если я составлю вам компанию.  
Ресницы мистера Торнтона дрогнули. Меж бровей его пролегла легкая складка, словно он силился вернуться блуждающими помыслами в настоящий момент. Руки капитана крепче сжали его плечи, спустились ниже, накрывая теплыми ладонями ледяные пальцы.

— Я помню, что никак не мог согреться, — проговорил мистер Торнтон, и тело его сотрясла крупная дрожь. — Во Флайтвике мы с матушкой и Фанни жили почти также, и я никак не мог согреться…  
В голосе его слышалось эхо того лихорадочного отчаяния, какое он испытывал всякий раз, стоило ему только вспомнить горькие годы, последовавшие после разорения и гибели отца. Сердце сэра Фредерика заныло в груди. Он до сих пор в малейших подробностях помнил свой единственный краткий визит во Флайтвик. Помнил убогую обстановку маленькой комнаты, обшарпанную мебель и скрипучие, рассохшиеся доски пола. Помнил хрупкую, сжавшуюся под слишком тонким одеялом фигурку на кровати… 

— Джон, — сэр Фредерик прижался к нему вплотную всем своим большим горячим телом, желая уберечь, защитить от дурных воспоминаний, — это все в прошлом. Клянусь, больше вам никогда не доведется этого испытать. Верьте мне, Джон.

Мистер Торнтон опустил взгляд, с силой сжал переносицу длинными, чуть подрагивающими пальцами и глухо произнес:  
—Я… простите меня, друг мой. Право не понимаю, что на меня нашло.

Он испустил долгий неровный вздох, попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка казалось бледной тенью тех, к коим так привык сэр Фредерик за проведенные в Киллинч-Холле весну и лето.

— Дорога была долгой, вы устали, — сэр Фредерик мягко сжал его плечи. 

Непроглядный мрак за стеклом прочертила ослепительная вспышка молнии, на миг озарившая комнату неестественно ярким светом. Мистер Торнтон вздрогнул. Глухие отголоски грома тяжело заворочались вдалеке: гроза уходила стороной, но сэр Фредерик все равно ощущал под пальцами как нервная дрожь пробегает по телу его друга и компаньона.

— Ну полно, Джон, — прошептал сэр Фредерик, невесомо прижимаясь губами к его плечу, — полно. Вы совсем замерзли. Позвольте мне согреть вас.

 

Пальцы мистера Торнтона под ладонью сэра Фредерика дрогнули, расслабляясь. Он повернул голову и губы его оказались совсем рядом. Сэр Фредерик мягко, осторожно накрыл их своими, делясь скорее душевным, нежели физическим теплом, вкладывая в поцелуй всю глубину своих чувств и не прося взамен ничего, кроме позволения быть рядом, любить. Губы мистера Торнтона дрогнули, раскрываясь ему навстречу, робко, словно он не был уверен, будет ли желанным его приглашение, и чем капитан Уэнтворт ответит на него. Руки сэра Фредерика сжались вокруг него крепче, а прикосновения губ сделались еще более нежными, и мистера Торнтона с ног до головы сотрясла дрожь. С сэром Фредериком он всегда чувствовал себя так, словно попал во власть стихии: неумолимой, сметающей на своем пути все преграды, но в то же время покорной малейшему его желанию, взгляду или перемене настроения. 

Сэр Фредерик мягко отстранился.

Его дыхание обжигало губы, его большое горячее тело, прижавшееся сзади, казалось, источало жар тысячи солнц, способный согреть каждый уголок души, каждую клеточку тела, и мистер Торнтон отвернулся от холодного, темного окна, захлестываемого бушующей снаружи непогодой, чтобы окунуться с головой в этот пламень.

Постель, достаточно широкая для них обоих, еще хранила под одеялами тепло прислоненной сейчас возле камина грелки. Но оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем огнем, что охватил все тело мистера Торнтона от прикосновений пальцев сэра Фредерика, неторопливо, одну за другой, расстегивающих пуговицы на его сюртуке и жилете. Когда очередь дошла до сорочки, мистер Торнтон издал слабый, протестующий вздох, но все его сомнения и страхи растаяли под прикосновениями губ сэра Фредерика. Поцелуями покрывался каждый освобождаемый из плена одежды дюйм кожи, и чресла мистера Торнтона быстро налились тяжелым жаром болезненно напряженной и жаждущей удовлетворения плоти.

— С.. Фредерик. Фред… — прошептал мистер Торнтон, когда сэр Фредерик, разоблачившись, навис над ним на руках и коленях.   
— Да, Джон?  
— Ваше колено…  
Сэр Фредерик лукаво улыбнулся:  
— Сейчас оно меня ничуть не беспокоит.  
Он склонился ближе, и мистер Торнтон забыл, о чем спрашивал; тяжелая плоть капитана прижалась к его собственной, заскользила вдоль нее, подчиняясь неторопливым движениям бедер. Сэр Фредерик смаковал его рот, ловил губами тихие вздохи удовольствия и просьбы, которые мистер Торнтон не осмеливался произносить вслух, только шептать еле слышно:  
— Пожалуйста. Фредерик… Фред, пожалуйста… 

Он сжал плечи капитана, подкинул бедра, толкаясь навстречу в попытке усилить получаемое удовольствие, достичь пика и жалобно застонал, когда сэр Фредерик отстранился.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — он приложил к губам мистера Торнтона палец, заглушая просьбы и мольбы, приподнялся и оседлал его бедра с той же грацией и уверенной силой, с какой взлетал в седло любимого жеребца. Сэр Фредерик отклонился назад, шире раздвигая крепкие бедра, уверенной рукой сжал основание члена мистера Торнтона и начал медленно опускаться на него. Гладкий тесный жар его мышц дюйм за дюймом плотно охватывал плоть мистера Торнтона. Когда ягодицы сэра Фредерика коснулись бедер любовника, он закусил губу, уперся обеими руками в кровать, медленно приподнялся и опустился вновь, являя собой подлинное произведение искусства. Его широкие плечи, раскрасневшаяся, блестящая от капелек пота гладкая грудь, напряженные мышцы широко раздвинутых ног, подрагивающие от ритмичных усилий, запрокинутая голова с растрепавшимися светлыми прядями волос, выражение блаженства на лице — все было достойно резца самого искусного скульптора, кисти самого прославленного мастера. И единая мысль о том, что он и только он один всецело обладает мыслями и чувствами столь совершенного создания сделала удовольствие мистера Торнтона еще острей, еще ярче. Он положил руки на бедра сэра Фредерика, притянул его ближе к себе; тот вскрикнул, выгнулся и задрожал, выплескивая свое семя на живот и грудь мистера Торнтона и сжимаясь вокруг него так, что у того не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как последовать за своим возлюбленным на вершину блаженства.

*****

Наутро о бушевавшей накануне грозе не напоминало ничего, кроме не высохших кое-где во дворе луж, да облепленных засохшей грязью колес кареты, которые деловито обстукивал Роджерс в ожидании, когда спустится задержавшийся, чтобы расплатиться с трактирщиком, мистер Торнтон. Сэр Фредерик, складным ножом нарезая дольками большое зеленое яблоко, по очереди угощал радостно фыркающих и тянувшихся к нему коней. 

Хлопнула дверь. На крыльцо, на ходу натягивая перчатки, вышел мистер Торнтон. Сэр Фредерик, скормив гнедым последнюю дольку, убрал нож в карман и направился к карете. Не услышав догоняющих его шагов, он удивленно оглянулся. Мистер Торнтон стоял на крыльце, разглядывая не замеченную ими вчера трактирную вывеску, и на губах у него играла мягкая улыбка. Заинтригованный сэр Фредерик подошел ближе, прочитал и заливисто рассмеялся. 

Потускневшей от времени и дождей краской на раскачивающейся от слабого ветерка дощечке было выведено: «Грозовой перевал».


End file.
